


[宥希哈]Venus

by KSRUBY0807



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSRUBY0807/pseuds/KSRUBY0807





	[宥希哈]Venus

*89 only  
*初试簧文，求评求温柔…_(:з」∠)_  
   
-

人们总是习惯性地将所谓完整视作是美的。  
诚然，此类观念并未有什么不对。然而恰如雾里看花、水中望月，或许是人性使然，往往只有具备了不完全与遗憾的事物，才会像米洛斯的维纳斯之于美学一般，成为谁床前的白月光，心头的朱砂痣。  
好比西洋流传而来的黄金分割和远方岛国推崇的大和分割，世间所称之为美丽之物本身通常都存在一定的比例。大多数人认为将数学公式与艺术挂钩并不是一种值得称赞的行为，却会为那些在此之上诞生的产物惊叹不已。  
但如果那些精确的算法出现了一点欠缺——或者是破损，或者是伤口。  
如果上帝的完美杰作在眼前一点点崩坏，是否也存在像天使失去自己的羽翼那样的另一种美呢。  
……

黑色水笔在陈宥维的指间静静地打了个转，啪地一声掉落在大片空白的纸张上又滚了下去。  
他合上了日记本。

 

5月25日。

UNINE出道后的第一场巡演圆满落幕。  
九个正值青春精力旺盛的男孩在台上酣畅淋漓地挥洒完汗水后又在后台嗨个没完，闹闹哄哄地挤成一团，互相把对方拽进自己的手机前置镜头里，直到助理板起脸扯着嗓子招呼他们赶紧收工回酒店休息才肯罢休，收拾好东西排成一队浩浩荡荡地上了自己的车。

何昶希今天确实有些累了。

倒不是单纯体力上的疲劳，而是长时间紧绷的神经得到了片刻的舒缓，以及愿望被大大满足后短暂出现的放空状态。随之而来的一阵倦意让他不自觉地把脑袋搁在身边同样在假寐的陈宥维的肩膀上。  
“宥维，我好开心……”

包括司机在内的工作人员早已对何昶希时常黏在队友身上的举动见怪不怪，尤其在这个似乎具有一些纪念意义的时刻，更不会让他们产生不必要的疑惑。

陈宥维慢慢睁开眼睛，被何昶希的体温依偎着的左边手臂动了动。  
“嗯，我也很开心。”  
感受到那人的手与自己十指相扣的安心感，何昶希轻笑了一声，然后又像想起了什么，问道：“对啦，刚才在后台有好一会儿找不到你人，你去干嘛了呀？”  
“没什么。”陈宥维对答如流，“有点东西忘在工作人员那里，我去找人拿了。”  
何昶希哦了一声，没再说话。

酒店是订的双人间加三人间，本来何昶希并不是跟陈宥维一间房，却被陈宥维不知用了什么办法说动了原来的室友跟他换房间。不过队友们也对他们俩的那点小九九心知肚明，换就换呗，调侃他们几句就这么几个晚上也要如胶似漆便大方地让出了室友权。  
何昶希特别不喜欢身上黏黏答答都是汗的感觉，先行征用了浴室。陈宥维自然也不会有什么意见，趁何昶希去洗澡的工夫还简单收拾了一下床铺，然后抱着自己的换洗衣物去换班了。  
等陈宥维清清爽爽地从浴室里出来，便看到何昶希顶着一头湿漉漉的蓝色头毛坐在床上，举着手机这里照照那里照照。  
他兀自觉得好笑，顺手把自己手里的毛巾扔过去，正好盖在何昶希的头顶上。  
“擦擦干，开着空调呢，也不怕着凉。”  
何昶希拖着懒懒的音调嗯了一声，落入陈宥维耳中便觉出了几分敷衍的意味，于是只好又折回浴室，拎着吹风机出来径直走到床边插上电，又把躺姿不甚雅观的何昶希拉起来，自己坐到他身后。  
他真的很轻。陈宥维想。还在大厂的时候就出了名的纤弱的人，出厂后又一头扎进堪称魔鬼的训练和行程里，现在更是一副仿佛风一吹就要倒下的模样。许多人梦寐以求的易瘦体质放在何昶希身上让陈宥维觉得有些碍眼，因为哪怕天天变着法儿地喂他零食也不见他长点肉。  
吹风机呼呼作响的声音在安静的房间里显得格外大声。陈宥维轻柔而熟练地拨弄着手下柔软的发丝，嘴上还不忘调戏他：“服务满意吗？这位客人？”  
“满意满意，特别满意~”何昶希笑得眯起了眼睛，顺便伸手捏了把陈宥维横在他腰边的大长腿以示鼓励。  
陈宥维挑了挑眉。

吹个头发费不了多少工夫。何昶希晃了晃小脑袋，尚有余温的发丝随着幅度在他后颈的肌肤上扫来扫去，有一点点痒。  
反正头发也干了，他索性大大咧咧地往后一躺，窝在陈宥维怀里继续玩手机。刷了会儿微博，正兴致勃勃地围观粉丝们的repo，忽然从脖子上传来一阵冰凉的触感。  
“哎呀……”何昶希反射性地瑟缩了一下，摸了摸脖子，是金属质地的触感。身后陈宥维的动作小心翼翼，却似乎把那东西勒得紧了些，惹得何昶希顺势往后仰起头，“宥维你给我戴的什么呀？Choker？”  
他隐约觉得陈宥维似乎还在后边给他打了个蝴蝶结。这种感觉有些熟悉，却又一时想不起来。  
陈宥维折腾完，手从后面伸过来，经过他瘦削的锁骨，状若无意地划过他的肌肤。“你自己看看？”  
何昶希打开手机前置对着自己，然后惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“我说怎么感觉似曾相识呢，这不是我今天那套衣服配套的项链嘛？……那你刚才车上说你回去拿东西……就是这个呀？”  
“嗯。”陈宥维点点头，“很适合你。”

必定是适合的。  
何昶希那身衣服的衣领正好挡住了蝴蝶结的位置。除了他们这几个队友和负责服装的工作人员，谁也不知道这片藏在后面的风景。何况不过是一个常见搭配而已，身在其中见惯了的人即使知道了也未必会在意这些。  
台下的粉丝不出几天就会扒出同款吧，可她们看不见真正穿戴在这人身上是什么样的。  
可他不同。  
陈宥维是唯一可以看到这片风光的人——在所有怀着不轨之心的人中。

何昶希在台上意气风发，十足撩人，五颜六色的灯光交替着打在他的身上，在脖间折射出霓虹色的细碎光芒。不见其形的黑丝绒蝴蝶结此刻会不会已被汗水打湿黏在他线条美好的后颈上——这样的浮想让与他擦肩而过的陈宥维忍不住想起自己的那句歌词。  
你究竟是我的天使，还是我的恶魔呢？

陈宥维换了个从何昶希的腰间环抱住他的姿势，低头在打了蝴蝶结的地方印下一个浅浅的吻。一前一后的位置让何昶希看不到他的表情，也看不到他脸上若有若无的虔诚。  
他故意系得紧了些，恰好把控在何昶希会觉得难受的范围之内，又能在他白皙的肌肤上勒出微微泛红的印记。

陈宥维并不是个容易擦枪走火的人。他近人情，重义气，旁人却总是往往会在提到他的时候说，陈宥维是个理性而冷静的聪明人。  
连他自己都这么认为。  
可惜他遇到了何昶希。

吻到最后似乎变了质。

第二天还有行程。时值夏天，着装也不像冬日里那样可以在身上裹个好几层。于是陈宥维有些可惜地放弃了会在何昶希的颈窝和锁骨上留下痕迹的想法，转而流连于他同样敏感的耳。  
何昶希推了推他，声音比刚才小了许多，“别闹……你不是也说累了吗……”  
“就一会儿。”陈宥维却难得没有顺着他的话，反而加重了亲吻的力道，唇舌变本加厉地攀上整个耳廓。  
何昶希是受不了他这样的撩拨的。 就像他现在明知道现在是推开的最佳时机，还是放任意识在陈宥维的亲吻里渐渐将自己的掌控权交给对方。  
他心想陈宥维今天大约是受了什么刺激。也许是欢呼声实在令人兴奋，也许是别的。他猜不出来，也无心这样的情况下询问。  
何况他们的确很久没做了。  
陈宥维张口不轻不重地咬了一下他的耳垂。  
何昶希像只被踩了尾巴的猫蜷起了手脚，掌心一松，手机顺势滑到了地上，T恤没能遮住的半截手臂费劲地床边伸出来，却并顾不上去捡。  
房间里的灯光骤然熄灭。

陈宥维没有拦着何昶希关灯。  
两人的位置不知何时变成了一上一下的正常体位。他吻住何昶希有些冰凉的唇，后者配合地张开嘴，唇舌像打仗一样不给对方任何调情的时间，立刻纠缠在了一起。陈宥维今天格外气势汹汹，一边吻他一边用手托住他的后背扒他的衣服裤子。何昶希有些招架不住，两人的唾液从他唇边漏了出来，沿着下颚的线条濡湿了藏在颈后只露出了一点的黑色丝带。  
夏天的睡衣很轻便，陈宥维三下五除二就把何昶希剥了个精光。他撑起上身，手掌蹭了蹭何昶希半开着喘息的嘴唇，绯红的唇色上面还沾着他的杰作。  
他看着何昶希眼神已经迷迷糊糊，还没照顾得到的胸前挺立在两人间灼热的空气里。陈宥维笑了一声，伸手轻轻从上面拂过，“接个吻就软成这样……”  
“嗯……”何昶希难耐地扭动了一下身体，闻言瞪了眼陈宥维，“你不是说一会儿就好吗……”  
考虑到现在的确很晚了，做得太久对两个人都不好，陈宥维似乎颇为同意地点点头，草草照顾了一下两颗又红又硬的凸起，大掌直奔主题，抚上何昶希的腿间，握住他的下体把玩起来。  
他用食指顶着已经湿漉漉的顶端，时不时用指腹按压搔刮一下，惹得何昶希腰一阵阵发软。双腿被陈宥维一手拉开成极为羞耻的姿势，根部内侧最柔软的肌肤享受着他慢条斯理的亲吻和舔弄，另一只手握住他的下身不断揉捏撸动，时快时慢，每次都在快要到达顶端的时候停下，又在平息后被推上浪潮。何昶希被快感激得头高高扬起又重重跌回，手下意识地在枕头上抓起一圈圈皱褶，试图遮掩抑制不住的呜咽声。  
“哈……宥维……陈宥维！”  
又一次半途而废。何昶希的声音里都带了点埋怨的哭腔，像一股电流窜上陈宥维的脊椎，噼里啪啦地似要吞掉他的理智。  
陈宥维啧了一声，哄着何昶希翻过身去趴在床上，一手撑在他耳后，欺身下去用舌尖在他肩胛骨上打了个圈，“何昶希，说了多少次了，不要在床上用这种声音喊我名字……”  
“你……啊！”异物突然侵入身体里的感觉让何昶希刚到嘴边的话戛然而止，他咬住唇，不自觉地挺起了腰，脸上的绯红色铺天盖地。仿佛是怕音量一大就会忍不住喊出神来，他闷闷地催促身上的人，“别扩张了，直接进来……”  
那可不行。陈宥维心想。他加重了手上的动作在何昶希体内深深浅浅地抽插。何昶希的体内温软而紧致，连两根手指都能牢牢地吸住。他如有预谋一般在里面四处挑动着每一个敏感点，把何昶希的发言权都堵成嗯嗯啊啊的一潭春水。  
陈宥维额上冒了点汗，盯着何昶希脖子上的那圈事物总觉得内心某处有无法压制的瘙痒感在疯狂作祟。他低下头咬住系带的一端，在何昶希被自己的手指顶到高潮的前一秒轻巧地扯开了它。  
何昶希被他玩得整个人都在打颤，如果眼神能杀人——那何昶希布满水雾春意盎然的漂亮眼睛也不能把他怎么样。  
“别急，马上好。”陈宥维抽出被半透明的体液打湿的手指，夹起那根散在床单上的项圈拎到何昶希眼前晃了晃，在他耳边放低嗓音说了些什么。  
何昶希半睁着湿润的眼睛晕晕乎乎的，似乎是没反应过来。陈宥维嘴角牵起一个恶劣的笑容，自说自话地拉高何昶希的手臂扣在床头。

太瘦了。手腕纤弱得一个稍微长一些的项圈就能将其绑在一起。淡薄的月光从没拉上的窗帘缝隙里透过来，映在他的肌肤上浮起一层几不可见的莹白色的光晕，仿佛一眼就能看穿那下面血管的流动。  
碎钻和金属交织出的流光在与黑丝绒的交界处戛然而止，光与暗就这样缠在何昶希的腕间，斩断了他一切退路，等他回过神来早已为时晚矣。  
“陈宥维，以前没看出来你还挺变态啊。”被钻了空子的何昶希有些恼羞成怒，下意识地扭动了几下身体。  
“我以为希希会很喜欢。”  
故作的第三人称好不肉麻。  
何昶希对于床事向来坦诚，却本性容易害羞，迟疑着不肯回答这句话，只可怜兮兮地从喉间挤出一个像在撒娇的软绵绵的音节。  
本来还想玩一把逼他求饶的戏码，奈何身下的人太过可口，陈宥维自己也快忍到极限。于是下身缓缓一沉，狠狠地顶到了何昶希的最深处。  
束缚感使身体比平时更加动情，他感觉到陈宥维的那玩意儿似乎大了几分。因为羞耻而紧绷的穴道炽热而敏感，被填满的瞬间让他爽得差点哭了出来。何昶希就要抬手去捂住嘴，却忘了此刻的双手无法动弹。只好把头埋进臂弯里，如同溺水之人抱着一块浮木，只有这样才能在汹涌的欲海之中给他带来一丝安全感。  
“啊……嗯啊……宥维……慢点……太快了……哈……会坏掉……宥维……宥维……”  
迷乱的呻吟、克制的喘息、肌肤摩擦过的声音，混合着淫靡的水声回荡在整个房间里。陈宥维一遍遍地喊着何昶希的名字，拥有它的人却陷在快感里云里雾里。  
陈宥维的侧脸贴在何昶希背后的蝴蝶骨上。真漂亮，他想。真就像一只展翅欲飞的蓝蝴蝶，因为美丽让捕猎人趋之若鹜。  
捕猎人用网困住蝴蝶，而他用情爱将何昶希锁在他身边。

世上可以用来比喻何昶希的东西太多了。  
陈宥维第一次见何昶希的时候，觉得他像一朵玫瑰，带着刺，眉眼间清冷高贵令人望而却步。后来觉得他像波斯猫，傻傻的，喜欢粘着亲近的人，温柔可爱却也雍容华贵。队友们总以为在他和何昶希的这段关系里是他占着上风，实则他才是被吃得死死的那个。  
什么时候就习惯这么宠着惯着了，陈宥维自己也说不清楚。

而此时此刻，激情中呜咽着将被限制住的手腕举过头顶、露出天鹅般优美线条的何昶希，恍惚间和记忆里学生时代的教科书上那座缺少双臂的维纳斯雕像渐渐重叠到了一起。

陈宥维是个好学生。他能熟背背景理解定义，能在考卷上写出让老师满意的答案，骨子里却是不认同的。到底他也只是个凡人，总是更偏爱圆满的事物多一些。队友常说遗憾总是最美好的，可谁也不会在完整的瓷盘子和缺了口的之中选择后者。  
直到他遇见何昶希。  
不可说之人一而再再而三地作祟，险些毁了何昶希的梦想。他痛恨，却在不经意偷窥到玫瑰落泪时折服于惊心动魄的悲情美感。某些只针对他们两人的不公平，他不甘心，却曾为这份惺惺相惜的「特别」萌生出卑劣的情绪。  
他喜欢在床上欺负何昶希。情潮涌动时会主动缠上来，被操得狠了就抽抽搭搭地求他轻一点。舞台上的陪衬变成双手的桎梏，被所有人称作完美的表情管理在陈宥维的横冲直撞下失控，从身到心都袒露在他面前任君采撷。

「陈宥维」似乎也偏离了原来的轨迹。

智者沾染上欲望和邪念，天使自愿把对神的虔诚交予凡人。 

“希希……希希……！”  
“啊啊啊……我不行了……宥维……哈啊……要到了……”  
陈宥维按住呼吸断断续续的何昶希贴近自己的身体，双手紧紧钳住他纤细的腰身，动作越发有力，猛烈地撞击着他的后方。忍耐许久的白浊欲望被放出闸门，洪水般泄入何昶希的体内。  
“嗯啊啊啊……”  
何昶希感到一股滚烫的热液涌进自己体内最柔软的地方，逼他噙着眼泪射了出来，连埋怨陈宥维的余力都好像被抽走了。

 

余韵褪去。何昶希精疲力尽地横在床上，觉得浑身跟散架了似的，连脚指头都懒得动一个。他眯着眼给了陈宥维一个眼神，自顾自地合眼睡过去了。  
陈宥维戳戳他的脸，凑过去给他一个吻。  
“晚安，小甜心。”

系在腕间的choker已经被解了下来，陈宥维拿起来靠近鼻尖嗅了嗅，上面果然残留着一丝难以言喻的味道。

唔，幸好是掏钱买下来的。

陈宥维轻手轻脚地下床，把choker藏进自己的背包里。边往浴室走边想着明天一早要怎么哄被做到四肢无力的何昶希。  
啊对了。他想。

那条被何昶希当成腰饰的项链看上去也挺不错。

END.


End file.
